1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and a method of detecting position information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique is known by which a player character and a background are displayed in a virtual space, and the player character is controlled to perform a predetermined motion in accordance with an operation by a player (see Patent Document 1, for example).
When the player performs an input operation such as rotation, translation or the like for the player character, a calculation process is performed for obtaining how to change the position, the direction or the like of the player character in accordance with the input operation. Next, another calculation process is performed for obtaining how to display objects such as buildings or the like of the background on a screen in accordance with the change of the position, the direction or the like of the player character. Positional information for each of the objects that is previously stored in a storage unit is used for this calculation process.
The above two calculation processes are performed in real time following the operation by the player. With this, the player character that moves between the objects of the background can be displayed on the screen in accordance with the operation by the player.
However, according to the above described technique, it is necessary to previously store the position information of each of the objects of the background, which is troublesome. Furthermore, according to the above described technique, the position information of each of the objects of the background is a fixed value, so that it is difficult to control the player character to appropriately move in the virtual space in accordance with a status of the player character such as a direction of movement of the player character, a relative positional relationship between the objects or the like. In particular, when the object dynamically moves, it is difficult to control the player character to appropriately move in accordance with the positions of the objects in the virtual space.